Demon's Heart
by Rainy-girl
Summary: Sequel to Kagome's Change. Love is in the air once again but is Kagome falling for someone besides InuYasha. And why does it have to be him? Read the exciting sequel to the epic story Kagome's change.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters in this unless I make up one. Then yeah I own those. But Rumiko Takashi owns the rest.

_Previously in InuYasha:__ Kagome was changed into a half- cat demon by, Shi no Neko and is now a full-fledged demon. Naraku is dead along with Chikaramaru, an evil cat demon after Kagome. Seimei and Koga had left the group and now Sango and Miroku have left to start their lives together. _

Apart but together

She sits with her legs pulled up close to her chest. She was wearing her school uniform for what would be the last time. Her green skirt hardly covered anymore and her long sleeves had become three-quarter sleeves. She is letting her hair hang loose and she stares at her shoes.

Beside her appears a man in a red kimono. His silver hair reaches just above his butt and his arms are crossed in his sleeves. A pair of silver dog ears twitches on his head. He looks at the girl and notices once again a pair of black cat ears and a tail as well.

"I'm still not quite used to the cat demon thing." He comments looking away from her.

"I've been a cat demon for five months now InuYasha. I can't believe you're not used to it." She explains sighing.

"Sorry Kagome it's just hard for me." InuYasha mumbles before sitting down on the porch with her.

"Kagome a man just arrived with a message from Sango and Miroku." Squeaks the voice of a young boy.

"Thanks Shippo I'll be there in a second." Kagome says sliding her feet off onto the ground.

"Come on InuYasha; let's go see what Miroku and Sango are doing now. They've been gone for four months without any word to their whereabouts." Kagome says almost irritably.

"Alright! Let's go see." InuYasha says rising to his feet and walking with Kagome to the front of the hut.

A man with icy blue eyes stands at the entrance of the hut. His short brown hair makes Kagome think of someone but she can't remember who. That's when she notices the brown cat ears and tail. Still though she can't remember the man's face.

"You have a letter for us?" Kagome asks the man and he nods handing over the letter.

_Dear Kagome and InuYasha,_

_We found our dream home at last! It took us three months to find it but as soon as we did we wrote. Sorry if you're getting this letter a month later we live a long way away. But we would like it if you came to visit. Also we would like it if Shippo could stay with us as promised when we parted ways. Our messenger will accompany you back to our house. So we will see you in about two months from when this letter was written. _

_ See you then,_

_ Sango and Miroku_

Kagome reads aloud as the others stare at the paper. Then she smiles and rolls up the letter.

"We get to go see where they live, isn't that exciting?" Kagome squeals turning to InuYasha.

"Sure." He mumbles uncaringly.

"Hey this is a big deal to me and Shippo." Kagome snaps pulling on the two strands of hair that droop over InuYasha's shoulders.

"Okay! I'm happy about it! Will you let me go and start packing? We need to get there as soon as we can." InuYasha pleads until Kagome releases his hair and rushes off to pack.

"I finally get a mommy and daddy." Shippo squeaks hopping onto InuYasha's shoulder.

Kagome returns carrying her bag and wearing a new outfit. InuYasha stares at her for a moment before looking away. She is wearing the demon slayer's outfit that Sango made for her. Kagome notices that it is still a little loose on her but she has grown used to it. Hers looks just like Sango's but instead of pink pads she has yellow ones.

"I'm ready to go. Show us the way… What's your name again?" Kagome asks throwing her bag over her shoulders.

The man looks at her briefly then turns away without answering her. Kagome stares but doesn't bother to try again for his name. Instead she follows after him with InuYasha at her side.

"This guy is really weird Kagome. I swear I've seen him before but I don't know who he is. And that was really rude of him not to answer your question." InuYasha comments loud enough for the man to hear.

"It's okay InuYasha, I think I know who he is but I can't remember exactly. And you are so suspicious of everyone." Kagome says jabbing InuYasha lightly in the ribs.

After a few hours of walking the group stops and sits down to eat. Kagome of course prepared the meal before they left. She hands a portion to all the boys before taking her own bowl.

"Let's eat!" she says cheerfully digging into her bowl of food.

"I knew I recognized that smell. Nothing smells quite like your cooking, Kagome." Says a familiar voice as Kagome looks over her shoulder.

"Hojo!" Kagome says looking at the man with brown eyes, reddish hair pulled back in a ponytail, and a blue kimono with white leaves.

"That's me! I didn't mean to surprise you. I was just walking by when I smelled food. I recognized it as your cooking." Akitoki explains rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't make it seem like you are all alone." Comments a woman as she appears behind him.

"Oh yeah this is my wife, Kagome. She was walking with me." Akitoki murmurs wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Wow honey that girl sort of looks like me, and you used my name on her." Kagome Hojo says pointing at Kagome Higurashi.

"Her name is Kagome as well. That's where I got your name from." Hojo explains to her.

"That makes sense but we should get going, honey the kids are waiting." Kagome Hojo says pulling on her husband's sleeve.

"You're right, honey. Well it was nice seeing you again Kagome and Shippo." Akitoki says quickly before disappearing with his wife.

"That was both strange and confusing." Kagome says after the couple has left.

"I agree with you Kagome. Akitoki named his wife after you and then he just appears and says hi out of nowhere. That is one strange man." Shippo says staring at his bowl of food.

"Well he's gone now." InuYasha says.

"Yeah but it was cute to see Mr. and Mrs. Akitoki Hojo." Kagome says sweetly.

"Finally! I know it's only been a few hours but I've been waiting to talk to you. You've gotten hotter or something. Not seeing InuYasha yet are you? I hope not because you and I need to go out together. How about a kiss?" Says the messenger man staring at Kagome with his icy eyes.

"You bastard how dare you say that to Kagome." InuYasha snarls grabbing the man's shirt.

"InuYasha it's fine really. He's no stranger to us, and no I'm not seeing InuYasha and if you want to go out it will have to wait. Also no, I'm not giving you a kiss, Seimei." Kagome says without even taking a breath.

"What? What do you mean we're not together and did you call him Seimei?" InuYasha gasps releasing the half-cat demon.

"I don't recall you ever saying that we were together. Besides Seimei did ask." Kagome says between bites of her food.

"I'm just teasing you, InuYasha but I'm still going out with Kagome sometime." Seimei says teasingly as he begins to eat his food as well.

"So why the silence thing?" Kagome asks finishing her food.

"Code word put on me by Sango. Said that I could only talk after you said Mr. and Mrs. So when you addressed Akitoki and his wife I was able to talk." Seimei explains devouring his food.

"Oh I'm sorry I should have said it when I read the letter. It was signed for Mr. and Mrs. Miroku, but I just read it normally." Kagome mumbles apologetically.

"It's okay I wasn't sure what to say right then anyways. I had a month to think about it and still couldn't think of what to say. Well shall we get going again?" Seimei asks finishing his food and rising to his feet.

"Sure! Come on InuYasha hurry up and finish. I want to see Sango and Miroku." Kagome demands as she stands up and slings her bag over her shoulders.

"Fine but only if he promises not to touch you." InuYasha snarls pointing at Seimei.

"I promise! Now hurry so that we can get there that much sooner." Seimei says crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Okay!" InuYasha murmurs through a mouth full of food.

He finishes and stands up. Shippo hops onto his shoulder and Seimei takes the lead once again on their way to Miroku's and Sango's place.

Author's Note:

Start partying Seimei fans because he's staying for awhile. Had to throw Akitoki in here because he makes me laugh. Still more familiar faces to come and of course probably some new ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Our deal

It has been three weeks already since the beginning of the journey to Sango's and Miroku's place. During that time the group has ran into Koga and he told Kagome that he is now with Ayame and will no longer be after Kagome. Kagome was overjoyed but didn't show it until after they had left.

Now they are only a week away from their friends' home. Kagome stares at the road in front of them and sees smoking billowing off in the distance. A sigh escapes her mouth when she realizes it is probably another demon plaguing a village.

"Let's just get it over with." She mumbles to herself as InuYasha, and Seimei speed up.

"Hurry Kagome before they need our help." Shippo squeaks in her ear.

Kagome races after them and reaches the village in time to see who the demon is. Her face looses all of its color as she looks at a man with long silver hair and pointed ears. His amber eyes scan over the group and a slight smile appears on his face. A pair of purple stripes is on both of his cheeks and his white outfit looks almost out of place. Armor is strapped to him and his left sleeve hangs loosely at his side.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome mutters staring at him.

"What happened to your human wench, little brother?" Sesshomaru asks staring at Kagome.

"Wench? You'll pay for that!" Kagome hisses as she goes to charge though InuYasha grabs her.

"Kagome was changed into a demon, and you have no right to insult her." InuYasha snarls.

"Kagome, you have great power within you. Too bad you don't know how to use it. I'd be glad to teach you." Sesshomaru says looking at her.

"Only if you promise to leave this village alone and let me have one more week with my friends before I leave." Kagome shouts glaring at him.

"Agreed but you can't run away and no matter what you will come with me." Sesshomaru mutters staring at Kagome.

"Fine. I'll see you in a week then, Sesshomaru." Kagome says turning away from him.

Sesshomaru takes a final glance at the cat demon girl before leaving. InuYasha, Seimei, and Shippo stare at Kagome with concern burning in their eyes.

"Why did you do that Kagome?" InuYasha asks grabbing her shoulders and shaking her lightly.

"InuYasha, I need to learn more about my powers and it was the only thing I could think of to save the village." Kagome mumbles not looking at InuYasha.

"You know if we hurry we can be at their place tonight." Seimei chimes in looking at the pair.

"Really? That would be great if we could see them today." Kagome squeals removing herself from InuYasha's grip.

Seimei nods and grabs her wrist. Shippo hops onto her shoulder as Seimei begins to pull Kagome along. Soon though Kagome gets her footing and races along beside him. InuYasha quickly brings up the rear and glares at Seimei.

After only a few hours of running the group stops in front of a house that reads, '_The Miroku Household.'_ Kagome smiles and can't help, but squirm with delight. Seimei knocks on the door and footsteps can be heard coming to the door.

"Who is it?" Miroku asks peeking through a space between the doorframes.

"Who do you think it is you Lech?" Inuyasha snarls throwing open the door.

"Ah Kagome, Shippo, InuYasha and Seimei. I'm so glad that you could all make it. You're here sooner than we thought you would be. Don't worry though we still have your rooms all set up." Miroku says cheerfully leading them into the house.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're here." Sango says sitting down at the table.

"Sango! Your stomach is huge!" Shippo squeaks jumping down to go and touch it.

"It's not that big Shippo. Besides your stomach is supposed to be big when you're having a baby." Sango explains letting the young fox demon touch her belly.

"You're having a baby? That's so exciting, Sango. When is it due?" Kagome squeals racing over to her.

"Not for a few more months but we're pretty excited about it." Sango says calmly rubbing her tummy.

"How long will you be staying with us?" Miroku asks walking in and sitting beside Sango.

"I'll only be here a week but I don't know about the others." Kagome mutters under her breath.

"Why are you only staying for a week?" Sango asks placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"She made a deal with Sesshomaru. He's going to train her to use her powers." InuYasha explains looking at the cat girl.

"Why would you…" Sango begins to ask before she realizes that Kagome still knows nothing of her powers.

"I'm going to bed. Could you show me where it is Sango?" Kagome asks looking down at her.

"Sure Kagome right this way. You come too Shippo. I'll show you your room too." Sango says standing up and picking up Shippo.

Sango, Shippo, and Kagome disappear down the hall while the trio of men watches them leave. Seimei keeps his eyes on Kagome until she is no longer in sight. He then turns and sits at the table and the others follow his lead.

"So InuYasha, you and Kagome together now?" Miroku asks settling into his seat.

"No because Kagome agreed to go out with me." Seimei shouts out before InuYasha can even answer.

"Kagome always has a few suitors following her. Wish my luck was the same as hers." Miroku says wistfully.

"Suitors? You make it sound like she's a princess or something." InuYasha snarls digging his claws into the table.

"Please remove your claws from the furniture and I believe that Kagome is a princess. But Sango and I are content so only you and Seimei are left to fight over her." Miroku explains looking at the half-dog demon.

"Not unless Sesshomaru takes a liking to her." Seimei mumbles with concern heavy in his voice.

"Yeah like Sesshomaru would fall for Kagome. He probably can still smell human on her even though she's a full-fledged demon like him." InuYasha snaps removing his claws and crossing his arms inside his kimono sleeves.

"Kagome and Shippo are both asleep and I'm going to bed now too." Sango says appearing in the room for a moment before leaving again.

"We should all get some rest. We have a long day of catching up to do tomorrow." Miroku explains standing up and moving towards the hall of rooms.

InuYasha and Seimei both stand and follow after him. Miroku shows them their rooms and then leaves to go join Sango in theirs. InuYasha enters his room and sits down to rest but Seimei hurries over to Kagome's room and sneaks in.

Kagome lies on the floor fake sleeping when she hears someone enter. She continues to pretend sleep until whoever it is touches her face.

"Okay Shippo you can sleep in my…" Kagome stops mid-sentence to see that it is Seimei not Shippo.

"Continue! I'd be glad to join you." Seimei says looking at her with love burning in his eyes.

"Seimei why are you here? Go back to room and leave me alone." Kagome snaps quietly trying not to wake anyone.

"Kagome, you know that I can't just leave. At first I thought of you only as a friend but now I've grown to love you. Please give me a chance." Seimei pleads grabbing her arm.

"Look I might not be officially with InuYasha but I still love him. I know he feels the same but he's just too scared to show it." Kagome mumbles happily to herself.

"But you can still forget him and be with me." Seimei explains putting his face extremely close to Kagome's.

"Seimei I can't be with…" Kagome is stopped mid-sentence when Seimei kisses her.

Her eyes grow huge but she can't bring herself to pull away from him. Memories of their first kiss flood into her mind and she thinks about their time together. The image of InuYasha stays out of her mind until he opens the door to find them kissing.

Author's Note:

I'm sure you all saw that coming. Well the Seimei thing not the Sesshomaru deal. I'm trying to think of a new character to add but no luck. I could use some suggestions along with names. So enjoy and send in some ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

My mistake

Kagome pulls away as soon as she saw InuYasha standing there. Seimei shields her slightly but Kagome knows that won't work. InuYasha walks up to Seimei and shoves him out of the way then grabs Kagome's shoulders.

"Kagome." He mumbles lightly shaking her shoulders.

Kagome didn't dare look into InuYasha's eyes but she knew he wanted her to. So she reluctantly turned to look at him. The look in his eyes almost made Kagome shudder, because there was no anger in his eyes.

"InuYasha? Aren't you mad?" Kagome dares to ask him under her breath.

"No, I just don't understand why you would. I don't want to lose you to him that's all." InuYasha mumbles pulling Kagome into his embrace.

Kagome returns his hug, and looks over his shoulder at the awe struck Seimei. Just as she is about to look away from him InuYasha pushes her back to an arm's length away. He then leans forward and kisses her.

Kagome's eyes fly open with surprise and her thoughts disappear until she feels herself shove away from him. She glares at the two half-demon men and yells at them to stay away from her.

"What's going on in here?" Miroku asks appearing in the doorway.

Kagome sees her chance and dashes out of the open door and down the hall to the main room. She notices that the hall continues down the other side of the room. Kagome races down it and flings herself into the last room. Someone grabs her and covers her mouth.

"Quiet! I'll hide you. Miroku is coming to find you." Says the voice of her capture as they shove her into a closet and return to the middle of the room.

Kagome can hear doors being opened and closed. She can also hear Miroku's voice asking if the inhabitant has seen a young woman dressed strangely. Kagome holds her breath as Miroku opens the door to the room she's in.

"Sora have you seen a young woman dressed in strange clothing?" He asks Kagome's capture.

"No, fair Miroku I have not seen anyone. Do you need my services tonight, sir? For I am ready to perform the task you brought me here for." Says the person in the middle of the room.

"Not tonight, Sora. I must find Kagome." Miroku says gasping for air.

"Is she replacing me? My services are still needed, right?" Sora asks sadly.

"No she is only visiting and she is an old friend. Thank you for your help though." Miroku says before shutting the door and slowly walking back down the hall.

Once his footsteps have faded, Sora retrieves Kagome out of the closet and tells her to still remain quiet. That's when Kagome finally gets her first look at her capture. She is almost surprised to see that it is a woman. Sora is dressed like a 

demon slayer and her shields are the same color that Sango's were. Kagome looks at her face and sees that she has green eyes and blonde hair.

"And they think I look strange." Kagome mumbles to herself.

"You do but then again I'm not one to talk." Sora says walking over to the moonlit window.

"I can hear you no matter what unless you think something." Sora explains looking out the window.

"So you must be a demon." Kagome inquires walking over to stand by the woman.

"That I am, and yes I'm a demon who slays other demons. That is how Miroku came upon me. He was alone when he was attacked but I saved him and he brought me here. Sango knows nothing of my existence, and I know nothing of the outside world anymore." Sora explains her green eyes turning on Kagome.

"Don't worry I'm also being held against my will, or so it seems. I want to learn more of my demon powers but the guys I'm with want me to remain ignorant about them. I feel so restrained and I'm so happy that Sesshomaru wants to train me." Kagome says happily staring out at the moon.

"I have heard of Sesshomaru. I wanted him to teach me but he refused. And I know of your companions InuYasha, and Seimei. Seimei knows I'm here and he wants me to be with him. Well he used to until he heard you were coming. He really loves you for some reason." Sora says crossing her arms as she turns her head to stare at the moon.

"You can have him. I'm not sure I want to be in love anymore. I always wind up with my heart being pulled in two directions." Kagome hisses as tears form in her eyes.

"Do not give up on love, Kagome. I dream of finding it but so far no luck. You are lucky to have love in your life." Sora says sadly her eyes still focused on the moon.

Kagome blinks and nods her agreement before once again looking to the moon. That's when she gets an idea of how to help Sora out.

"Sora, I have an idea. Why don't you and I get you out of here to find your love? We'll go to my room and dress you a little differently so that you can attract Seimei's attention. Come on!" Kagome says hopping through the window.

Sora follows her without responding. Kagome leads Sora to her room and enters it through the window. She is glad to see her room empty. Sora enters and looks around before walking over to Kagome.

"Here, put on this wig and I'll work on getting you a different outfit." Kagome says handing Sora the hair covered piece.

"Why do you have someone's scalp? Are you barbaric?" Sora asks almost dropping the hair piece.

"No. I brought it over from my world to remind me of home. I'll help you." Kagome explains pulling Sora's hair into a ponytail.

Kagome places the hair piece on Sora's head and pulls out an outfit worn by most of the women during this era. Sora puts it on then lets Kagome wash off the paint from her eyelids. Once Kagome is finished Sora looks more like a villager than a demon slayer.

"Perfect. Now we'll sleep outside and in the morning we will knock on the door and pretend to have met in the woods and you were alone and so was I and we became quick friends. Miroku will answer but he won't recognize you and neither will Seimei. Just pretend you don't know them either. Now come on." Kagome explains before exiting through the window again.

Sora follows after her a little confused but she decides to go with it anyways. The two demon women find a place to rest in the woods and fall asleep there until morning comes.

Kagome wakes up first then wakes Sora. She tells Sora that she needs a different name if this idea is to work. They come up with the name Yumiki for Sora to use until further notice.

"Alright then Yumiki, we should head back to the house and start our plan for you to get back Seimei." Kagome announces to Sora.

"Alright Kagome but I'm still not sure this will work entirely." Sora says worriedly as they walk slowly back to the house.

"Don't worry so much, Sora it will work." Kagome says confidently as they approach the front door.

Kagome knocks on the door and hears Miroku's footsteps. He asks who it is and Kagome says it's her and a friend. He opens the door and stares at the pair before inviting them in. Sora's eyes search for Seimei but she sees InuYasha first and all her thoughts being with Seimei vanish. Sora has a new man she wants to be with and his name is InuYasha.

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long. School started and I've had to work. This chapter might be a little dull. I haven't written in so long it was hard to spice it up. I'll do better next chapter. Oh yeah Sora means sky and Yumiki is a name I made up. I don't know if it has a meaning.


	4. Chapter 4

Yours is mine and mine is mine

Sora quickly slides in beside InuYasha, and leans against him. He quickly glances at her, and returns to his conversation with Miroku. Kagome glares at him, but she knows that she is just wasting her time. She plops down next to Seimei, and glances sadly across the table.

"Who's your friend Kagome?" Miroku asks cheerfully sitting down next to Sango.

"Her name is Yumiki. She left her village because she was going to be forced into a marriage. I found her while I was wondering around, and we became quick friends. So I decided to keep her safe I would bring her here." Kagome lies while keeping to the story she had planned with Sora.

Sora looks at Kagome with a hint of surprise in her eyes. It vanishes as she turns her attention back to InuYasha. Kagome looks to Seimei for comfort only to find him looking at Sora wistfully. She is tempted to blurt out that Yumiki is really Sora, but her conscience stops her.

"That was very kind of you, Kagome. Of course we'll keep So…Yumiki safe." Miroku quickly corrects himself while looking at Kagome.

'_He knows that she is really Sora. He caught on fast. I was expecting him to notice at least three days from now. Miroku has gotten smarter over time.'_ Kagome thinks to herself as she looks across the table at Miroku.

"So InuYasha do you have anyone special?" Sora asks resting her head on his shoulder.

"Not anymore." InuYasha says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh really well you know I'm available." Sora says blushing as she pulls away from him.

"Well, Yumiki I'm not sure I'm quite ready to totally forget Kikyo just yet." InuYasha counters as he slides away from Sora.

"Yeah because it's not like you and I had anything going on between us anyways!" Kagome snaps rising to her feet, and racing off toward the door.

"You did it again, InuYasha. I swear if offending women was a skill you'd have it mastered." Miroku comments rising to following after Kagome.

He reaches her at the door where he finds her holding the handle as tears pour down her face. He lightly touches her shoulder, but she quickly pulls away.

"Don't touch me Inu… Oh Miroku it's you." Kagome snaps sniffling every other word.

"I understand why you're upset, but InuYasha just isn't smart enough to figure it out. Come back and explain and all will be okay." Miroku offers her his hand but she just turns away.

"No, Miroku. I've forgiven him so much in the past that I'm not sure I can do it anymore. I'm going to go clear my head quickly then I'll be back." Kagome reassures him as she opens the door.

Kagome looks out to find Sesshomaru there. He grabs her wrist and whispers something that Miroku doesn't quite catch then disappears with Kagome.

"InuYasha! Sesshomaru just kidnapped fair Kagome." Miroku yells at the half-demon.

"She was going to go train with him in a few days anyways. Sesshomaru probably got impatient and came to fetch her early. I wouldn't worry if I were you Miroku." InuYasha says without even looking at the monk.

Kagome screams as she whirls through the air, but as soon as her feet leave the ground it seems they touch it once more. A young girl stares at her holding the reins to a two headed demon animal. A green goblin looking thing stands beside her staring in amazement.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is this the Kagome girl you were talking about?" asks the girl with long black hair and brown eyes. Her orange and yellow checkered dress blows lightly in the wind.

"Yes Rin this is her, and don't even think of insulting her Jaken." Sesshomaru says glaring at the goblin and silencing any words he was about to say.

"I wasn't going to my lord." Jaken says glaring at Kagome.

"Good now, Kagome you will be traveling to Totosai's tomorrow so that you can have a blade forged." Sesshomaru says not even looking at Kagome.

"Why do I need a blade? I thought you were teaching me to use my powers." Kagome comments trying not to sound too stupid.

"The blade will help you master your powers because it will be forged of your fang." Sesshomaru explains looking across the land.

"Okay. Shall I rest 'til then or should I practice something?" Kagome asks looking at the ground.

"You may keep Rin company until it is time for you to rest then you will leave the moment I wake you tomorrow." Sesshomaru says walking away from her.

"Come on Kagome. Let's go pick flowers in that field over there." Rin demands pulling on Kagome's arm.

"Alright I'd like that." Kagome says soothingly as she follows after the young girl.

"Do you think it a good idea to teach her about her powers, master?" Jaken asks holding his staff while leaning on it.

"Yes, because I think they may become a benefit to me if she learns from me. I will need help in killing my little brother, and who better to help than the woman he loves." Sesshomaru says as a slight smiles creeps across his face.

'_Lord Sesshomaru is smiling, and that means this is going to turn out really evil.'_ Jaken thinks as he looks up at Sesshomaru with admiration in his eyes.

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to update. Our computer was down for a week with a virus and I couldn't bring myself to write on any other computer. Also school work is taking some of my free time. But I finally managed to get up this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Forging Bonds

Kagome lays on the ground her arm over the young girl's side. Rin had wanted her to sleep beside her. Kagome had obliged without second thought because she knew she wouldn't be seeing Rin for awhile. The sound of footsteps approaching forces the young woman to close her eyes.

The steps stop right behind Kagome, and she can hear someone kneeling down. Expecting it to be Sesshomaru coming to wake her she is surprised when the person lightly touches her face with their hand.

"I see why he and I understand why he wants that which cannot be obtained. Why though am I feeling these things?" Sesshomaru's voice says as he brushes his hand on her face.

Kagome feels Sesshomaru's long hair pouring over her, and she shifts slightly in her pretend sleep. He pauses briefly then leans forward, and lightly kisses Kagome's lips. He pulls away, and stands then leaves her there. Kagome shoots up and presses her fingers to her lips.

"He just…but why, and …" Kagome can't even find the right words to describe her surprise.

Once again the footsteps return back toward her direction, and Kagome returns to her fake sleep. Sesshomaru stands behind her, glaring down at the woman on the ground.

"Get up. It's time for you to leave." Sesshomaru say harshly before lightly tapping Kagome's back with his foot.

"Good morning." Kagome says cheerfully stretching, and yawning at the same time.

She quickly stands up, and dusts off her skirt. Sesshomaru looks at her with contempt burning in his eyes. Kagome glances over her shoulder briefly, checking to see if Jaken and Rin are still asleep. She smiles to herself when she find them still snoozing. Kagome turns back to Sesshomaru, and gives him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Well I should get going. I just thought I'd return the favor before I left. See you soon Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome says cheerfully before prancing away merrily.

"Did that girl just kiss you, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asks sleepily as she rubs her eyes.

"That's impossible Rin! Lord Sesshomaru would never let anyone touch his face, and besides that girl used to be mortal. Mortals and demons can't live together or even be together." Jaken explains to the young girl.

"Well I think she did. I woke up, and looked at Lord Sesshomaru and Miss Kagome and I saw her give him a kiss on his cheek. Then she said something about returning the favor, before leaving." Rin countered pointing to Sesshomaru's face.

"It was nothing Rin. You must have been dreaming, besides she will return once her blade has been forged." Sesshomaru says looking in the direction that Kagome had disappeared.

'_Why didn't I notice she wasn't sleeping? Now she knows something that no one was supposed to know. It doesn't matter when she returns I will make sure she doesn't remember this incident.'_ Sesshomaru thinks turning and leading the remainder of his group the opposite direction of Kagome.

Kagome had started running at some point and the funny thing was she couldn't remember when she had started running. She stares into the distance as Totosai's cave comes into view. Before she knows it she's at the entrance, and looking in hoping the older man will notice she's there.

"Kagome!" Shouts a small voice as an old flea hops onto her skin and begins sucking her blood.

Kagome swats the flea, and looks at his squished form in her hand. The small creature pops back up, and she can see that he has grey hair and tiny black eyes. His four tiny arms wave at her, and his tiny carrot looking nose twitches when he speaks to her along with his mustache. He's wearing a brown shirt, and the traditional baggy blue pants of this era.

"Hello Myoga." Kagome says happily, while smiling at the flea.

"Kagome you've changed so much since I last saw you. I heard of your transformation from Kaede, but I didn't think you looked this much like a demon." Myoga comments while looking into Kagome's eyes.

"Is Totosai home right now?" Kagome asks wanting to get straight to the point.

"Yes I'm here." Says the voice of an old man as he appears out of the shadows.

Dressed entirely in a green outfit with darker green stripes is the man named Totosai. He's wearing the traditional ponytail of the era, and his eyes remind Kagome of Myoga's. His grey hair looks so frail and his beard looks unkempt just like always.

"I need you to make me a sword, Totosai." Kagome demands before any off topic chatting starts.

"You need a blade, but why." Totosai asks looking at the girl incredulously.

"My master said that I needed one to hone my powers so that I could use them better." Kagome explains trying to avoid any mention of who her master is.

"He sounds like a smart man. Now please transform into a demon so I can pull one of your fangs. The larger the easier to forge a blade with." Totosai explains pulling out a giant pair of tongs.

Kagome uneasily and unwillingly transforms, and prepares herself for instant pain. She then hears Totosai say something about changing back so she 

once again obliges, and feels with her tongue where there should be a missing tooth.

"That's the fastest I've ever seen a tooth grow back on a demon. The second I had it removed the next tooth shot through. Now go explore or something. Leave me to work, and Myoga I want you to stay here with me. It seems my apprentice has wandered off again. If you see him Kagome send him back my way." Totosai explains walking away with the fang and shooing Kagome away from his cave.

'_How will I know who his apprentice is? He didn't give me his name or description.'_ Kagome thinks to herself as she walks away from the cavern. She nimbly jumps from one rock floating in the lava that is under the thin crust of the volcano. Absentmindedly she hums to herself as she jumps.

"Wow that was amazing." Yells the voice of a guy, almost making Kagome fall in surprise.

"I'm sorry miss I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just I've never seen a demon before, and every time I jump on those rocks I burn myself. My master would laugh if he heard how I got all these burn marks." The guy explains revealing some of the burns on the skin of his legs.

Kagome finally takes this chance to get a good look at him. He's wearing an outfit similar to Totosai's except his is blue instead of green. His hair is put back just like all men in this era that aren't InuYasha, Sesshomaru or Seimei. And just like all native Japanese he has black hair, and brown eyes. His face though is fairly handsome, and Kagome finds herself thinking about how cute this guy is.

"My name is Kyo! What's yours, and can you hop over here? I can't see you properly through all the steam." Kyo yells through his hands that are shaped so that his voice is louder just like when someone used a megaphone back in Kagome's time.

Kagome gladly hops over to him thinking the whole time how clearly she could see him. '_Oh wait I'm a demon. I keep forgetting my eyesight is better._' Kagome thinks not answering Kyo's question. When she finally reaches the spot where he's standing she has to try hard not to stare. Kyo is a lot cuter up close than far away.

"Hi! Wow you have ears!" Kyo says reaching for them, but he draws his hand away before he touches them.

"Go ahead I don't mind." Kagome says cheerfully as Kyo lightly touches her ears.

"Wow their so soft." He says lightly stroking the ears on Kagome's head. Before she even knows it she's purring happily.

Kyo looks at her, and starts scratching behind her ear. Kagome smiles, and leans towards him purring. He pets her head, and she rests her head on his chest. Kyo stops and Kagome's eyes snap open as she pulls away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. Being part cat makes life very interesting." Kagome says frantically trying to explain her actions.

"I don't mind it's just I'm a little nervous around girls. I guess that's typical though. All guys are a little shy around girls." Kyo explains while blushing, and looking away from Kagome.

"I'd say all girls are too, but we aren't." Kagome says trying to make him feel more comfortable.

"Really? Wow I learned something new today. I don't feel as shy now thank you, um what was your name again?" Kyo asks trying to extend his thanks to her.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Kagome." Kagome says smiling at him.

"Hi Kagome, I'm Kyo." Kyo says not even realizing he had already told Kagome his name.

"I know, you told me earlier what your name was." Kagome says without thinking.

"Really? I do it all the time. I have ever since I was little. I even did that to my master. I knew his name, and I introduced myself. He told me his name, and I went, and introduced myself again. I got wacked over the head with a stick for supposedly mocking him." Kyo explains rubbing the spot where he was hit.

"By master do you mean Totosai?" Kagome asks trying to find out more about this guy.

"Yes, that's my master. This is my fifth apprenticeship since I turned twelve. I trained to be a farmer, a house builder, a demon slayer, and a crop picker. This is the first apprenticeship that I wasn't sent home on the first day!" Kyo boasts proudly.

"How old are you anyways?" Kagome asks hoping to boast proudly over her age.

"I'm seventeen this year." Kyo says nonchalantly.

"Me too!" Kagome exclaims in surprise. Kyo looks at her like it's really no big deal, but he lets her be happy.

"Oh yeah Totosai wanted me to send you back to the cave. He's starting a new project today." Kagome suddenly remembers.

"Really? Come on I want you to meet him." Kyo says excitedly before grabbing Kagome's wrist, and pulling her after him.

"But I already know who he is. I've met him before you were even his apprentice." Kagome explains while being dragged along.

"You must be that girl that travels with InuYasha then. He speaks of InuYasha all the time, and how he misuses Tetsusaiga all the time. I heard him mention you once, and how it thought it strange for a pretty young girl to be running all over with a demon. I didn't really pay that much attention at the time." Kyo confesses continuing to pull Kagome along with him.

"That's okay I'm not offended." Kagome admits trying to pull free from his grasp a little.

They finally arrive at the cave, and Kyo still has a good grip on Kagome's wrist. He doesn't even realize that he still is holding her wrist until Totosai looks at him, and smiles.

"So you found him, Kagome. I was surprised that such a handsome boy like him wanted to forge swords. He looks much better with a girl beside him." Totosai says looking at them.

Kagome blushes brightly, and Kyo finally releases her wrist. He stares blankly at Totosai then he looks back at Kagome.

"Why didn't you tell me you had she beautiful friends, Totosai?" Kyo says trying to ignore the old man.

"I sent her to find you specifically so you two could meet. Kagome needs someone better than InuYasha to be with." Totosai say returning to his work.

"Totosai!" Kagome screams blushing even more.

"It's okay Totosai, I'm grateful, but I need to finish this apprenticeship before I think of girls." Kyo says seriously.

"Fine, but I can tell that you like her Kyo. Maybe I'll take my time with this sword so you two can get to know each other better." Totosai says without even looking at them.

'_He's like a grandpa trying to setup a date with his grandson so that he can have grandchildren._' Kagome thinks to herself trying not to blush.

"Go out, and have some fun you two! I'll work on this." Totosai say shooing them away.

"But master I want to help." Kyo says trying to defend his right to stay.

"Nonsense just go and play while I work." Totosai says leaving his working and shoving the pair out of the cave.

"Fine but we'll be back soon." Kyo yells as he walks away hoping Kagome will follow.

"I agree." Kagome says chasing after him.

"They make such a nice pair." Totosai says wistfully before heading back to his work.

Author's Note:

So I just made up most of this chapter as I went. I thought it would be fun to add another character, and no it isn't Kyo from any show. I just liked the name from Furuba. So I don't know what it means or anything. I hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

So what about it?

"I don't get Totosai sometimes. What's you master like Kagome?" Kyo asks trying to stay as far away from Kagome as possible.

"He's very quiet, but yet he's also evil. I can't leave though, because I know he'd find me and force me to learn from him. It doesn't really matter since he's InuYasha's brother." Kagome says hoping Kyo doesn't know about Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru is your master! Wow you're brave. Totosai told me all about him. By the way is InuYasha really as bad as Totosai says?" Kyo wonders aloud to himself.

"I'm afraid he is. InuYasha is so inconsiderate sometimes. Take the other day for example. Some girl asked him if he was seeing anyone, and he flat out basically said no. I thought we had something special, but he apparently doesn't think so." Kagome grumbles stopping as she rants.

"So you like him? I thought perhaps the way Totosai spoke you hated him." Kyo says stopping and turning towards her.

"Well at first I didn't like him, but as time went on I think I sort of fell in love with him. But he's still hung up on Kikyo even though she's dead. It's almost like he's blind to what he already has." Kagome says as tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"No wonder Totosai wants you to find someone else. Oh well let's finish this walk so we can get back, and I can help Totosai." Kyo says grabbing Kagome's wrist again, and pulling her along with him.

"So Kyo since you never made it through an apprenticeship, why are you so strong?" Kagome asks once again failing to remove her hand from his grasp.

"I learned fighting. It helped to keep me in shape. Why do you ask?" Kyo says stopping, and looking back at Kagome.

"Because every time you grab my wrist, I never can get it free." Kagome says trying not to look at him.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry. I just want to make sure you're coming." Kyo says trying to draw Kagome's attention to him.

"I'm on your side Kyo. I want this blade to be finished so I can train, and go back home." Kagome explains looking right into Kyo's eyes.

He looks at her for a long moment not wanting to release her wrist. Kagome looks down at his hand on her wrist, and then back at him.

"I know you're on my side, but I've never been terribly good at dealing with girls." Kyo says tightening his grip.

"Kyo you're starting to hurt me." Kagome says pulling on her hand trying to break free.

"Kagome? Do you like me?" Kyo asks not lessening his grip at all.

"Sure, but can you please let me go." Kagome says with panic in her voice.

"Okay." He mumbles before letting her fall to the ground.

"Thanks, but you could have warned me." Kagome grumbles standing up, and rubbing her behind.

"I better go back to the cave. You can do as you please." Kyo mumbles before walking off towards the cavern.

"What's up with him? It's almost like he has two personalities. One minute he's happy and friendly, and the next he gets all weird on me." Kagome mutters to herself as she follows after him.

Kyo grins slightly to himself as he thinks of Kagome, but he's not really sure why. Somewhere deep inside himself he feels like he's being controlled by someone else.

'_Don't worry about it human! I just came back to retrieve what I desired most in life.'_ Says a voice in Kyo's head.

"Who's there and what do you want?" Kyo asks himself, before looking over his shoulder at the young woman following him.

'_I can't tell you who I am, but I'm after Kagome. That's all you need to know. That and you must pretend I'm not here.'_ Says the voice in Kyo's head.

"Alright. But you better not hurt her." Kyo growls at himself.

'_I won't harm her. She owes me something that's all.'_ Hisses the voice with pure pleasure apparent in his voice.

"Kyo wait for me." Kagome yells racing up behind him.

"Alright, I will Kagome." Kyo says stopping and turning to look at her once more.

Kagome catches up and stands looking at Kyo. He seems different but she's not really sure why he seems so different. Suddenly he grabs her wrist once again and with his other hand he grabs under her chin.

"You will be mine. I have returned for you, Kagome." Says a familiar voice out of Kyo's mouth.

"Chi…Chikaramaru? But you're dead." Kagome mumbles with fear pulsing through her body.

"True my body is but not my soul. You didn't think I wouldn't return for you, did you? Well now we can be together." Chikaramaru hisses using Kyo as his puppet.

"Release Kyo from your twisted spell!" Kagome screams reaching up to slap him.

Kyo's other hand shoots up, and grabs her wrist. Then he reaches forward, and kisses her. Kagome's eyes widen as she looks into what should be Kyo's face. She's surprised to see the red glare she had seen just a few seconds ago fading.

"I'm sorry Kagome. He's controlling me." Kyo says pulling away and looking away almost ashamed of himself.

"It's okay Kyo, but can you let go of my hands?" Kagome asks looking to her hand down by her side and then to the other caught mid-slap.

"Sorry." Kyo exclaims releasing both her hands at once.

Kagome looks at him with concern beaming in her eyes. Kyo looks at her briefly before turning away, and walking back towards the cave. Kagome puts a good amount of space between them before following after him.

Author's Note:

evil laugh Sorry I just had to bring him back. So I did, and this was the only way I wanted to bring him back. So yeah a villain is now in the story again. I hope you like this new twist because once again I just made it up as I went. I need to plan better.


	7. Chapter 7

The perfect job for me must be hands on and fun

Why so long?

InuYasha sighs for what is probably the third time in a minute. Miroku looks at him, and can't help but follow suit.

"Would you cut it out already, InuYasha? You've been sighing like that ever since Kagome left two weeks ago." Miroku snaps glaring at the dog demon.

"I'm sorry Miroku. I didn't realize when she agreed to this how long she would be gone. And I knew right away that Yumiki liked Seimei over me. I'm kind of glad though. I like her real name, and her real hair color too. I just don't understand women." InuYasha explains looking at the door again.

"I agree with you on not understanding them, but you knew it would be awhile before Kagome returned." Miroku comments looking at the half-demon.

"Maybe I should go, and see how here training is going." InuYasha suggests to himself.

"Good idea. Just be careful around Sesshomaru. Don't kill him and don't let him kill you." Miroku suggests before watching InuYasha walk to the door.

"Right! I'll return in a few days with news on Kagome's progress." InuYasha boasts proudly before flinging open the door, and disappearing into the woods.

--

Sesshomaru paces once again as he waits for Kagome to return from Totosai's. Jaken looks at his master with worry in his eyes. Rin watches over her shoulder then she laughs to herself when she thinks of Sesshomaru liking Kagome.

"She should have been back days ago. What is taking that Totosai so long?" Sesshomaru grumbles stopping, and glaring at the ground in frustration.

"Mayhaps you should go retrieve her, my lord." Jaken suggests knowing that he will not be left behind this time.

"I will go, but you and Rin shall remain here with Aun." Sesshomaru says before walking quickly away leaving Jaken behind with the girl and demon dragon.

"Why must you leave me all the time, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asks, but he knows that Sesshomaru can no longer hear his words.

--

Kagome lies on the ground sleeping soundly as always. Suddenly she hears something familiar yet out of place.

'_It couldn't be him. Sesshomaru wouldn't come to get me._' Kagome thinks as she slowly wakes up.

"Get up!" Says the serious voice of the man that is Kagome's master.

"Yes sir!" Kagome yells rising to her feet as fast as she can.

"Totosai! Why aren't you finished with the blade yet?" Sesshomaru asks walking into the cavern where Totosai is working.

"I've only the hilt left to make." Totosai says looking up from his work at the demon man he has come to fear.

"She doesn't need it. Give her the sword as is." Sesshomaru demands glaring at Totosai.

"But the hilt is what protects the wielder's hands." Kyo chimes in nervously.

"She doesn't need it! Kagome can handle the blade with or without the hilt. Take it!" He snaps at Kagome.

She quickly reaches forward, and takes the blazing hot blade. Kagome holds it with one hand, and looks over at Kyo before looking to Totosai.

"But that blade just came out of the fire. How are you not burning your hands or cutting them?" Totosai gasps in astonishment.

"I told you the girl didn't need the hilt. Come, Kagome!" Sesshomaru demands turning towards the door.

"Yes sir!" Kagome responds, and turns to follow before freezing where she stands.

'_Oh no! Chikaramaru has taken over Kyo. Ahhh! Sesshomaru noticed!_' Kagome screams in her head as Sesshomaru's eyes shift towards Kyo.

"You are possessed by a demon. I will release you!" Sesshomaru says calmly thrusting his hand toward Kyo.

A faint outline of Kagome's worst nightmare appears as Chikaramaru is released from Kyo's body. A faint blue outline encompasses all except the demon man who is slowly becoming solid.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru! I needed out of that form to get what I wanted." Chikaramaru hisses glancing at Kagome.

"You will leave my apprentice alone or die, never to return." Sesshomaru says with anger buried deep in his voice.

"I won't kill her or harm her, Sesshomaru. Kagome was once promised to me, and even though the contract was invalid I fell in love with the once human girl. I will have her no matter who stands in my way." Chikaramaru hisses as he finally solidifies completely.

Kagome shivers slightly and tries to hide behind Sesshomaru. Chikaramaru's eyes follow her, and he slowly walks over towards her. Sesshomaru moves slightly, and Kagome brings her blade up to keep the cat demon away from her. He nonchalantly pushes the blade aside, and touches her black hair. The blue shield that was around her disappears instantly. Kagome can't help but freeze as she looks into the amber eyes of Chikaramaru.

Author's Note:

Alright I know this one took forever to post but school gets in the way. English papers have been occupying all of my computer time lately, and work takes over my weekend time. Anyways I managed to finally write this chapter for everyone. Enjoy and I'll begin work on the next one soon.


	8. Chapter 8

The perfect job for me must be hands on and fun

My heart has stopped

"Thank you once again, Sesshomaru for caring for Kagome. I know you are going to train her to use her powers, and I encourage you to do so. She has been ignorant about them far too long. Please don't kill her, that's all I ask." Chikaramaru explains to Sesshomaru while running his hand down Kagome's cheek.

"Step away from her! I will kill you where you stand if you don't." Sesshomaru growls slightly glaring at the cat demon.

"Fine but I will return." Chikaramaru says before removing his hand from Kagome's face.

"Wait for me, Kagome!" He demands before fading away into nothing.

Kagome drops to her knees in shock. Slowly her grasp loosens on the blade in her hand, and it clangs as it hits the ground. Blood slowly seeps out of her hand and drips onto the ground around her.

"I thought she couldn't be cut by the blade." Kyo finally says after Chikaramaru has left.

"Kyo! I thought you were dead." Totosai says with concern in his voice.

"Only stunned by not having two souls in my body at once. Now we must attend to Kagome." Kyo explains rushing forward to Kagome's side.

"Don't touch her! Her hand got cut when she braced the sword for defense. It will heal quickly, and eventually her hands will be tough enough to endure the sharp edge." Sesshomaru explains before Kyo touches Kagome.

Kagome slowly looks at her bleeding palm. She watches with interest as it heals before her eyes. Kyo watches over her shoulder, and waits till her hand is healed before he speaks to her.

"It's okay Kagome, he's gone now. Come I'll help you up." Kyo says to her quietly.

Kagome turns her eyes to his face, and quickly embraces him out of habit.

"I was so scared! I didn't want him to take me away." Kagome yells into Kyo's shirt.

"Stand up!" Sesshomaru demands and Kagome quickly obeys.

"Now come! Your training begins the moment we return to the field." Sesshomaru explains in his usual serious tone.

"Wait I want to come with you." Kyo shouts before Kagome leaves.

"What about your training? I thought you wanted to finish an apprenticeship." Kagome reminds him as she looks over at him.

"I already did. I've actually been here training since I was old enough to be apprenticed. Making your blade was my final task. I'm a true sword smith now." Kyo explains while smiling proudly about all his accomplishments.

"You lied to me! Oh well I guess you could come if Sesshomaru says it's alright." Kagome explains remembering that her master gets the last word in the deal.

"He may come, but I don't want him to distract you from your training." Sesshomaru agrees before walking away slowly.

Kagome smiles at Kyo before following. He starts to follow her before turning back to grab something from the cave. Once he has it Kyo quickly catches up to Kagome.

"You might want the scabbard to go with the blade." Kyo says handing over the sheath.

"Thanks." Kagome says grabbing the sheath and sliding the blade into it.

"Hurry up!" Sesshomaru snaps back at them.

"Yes sir!" Kagome says before racing to catch up with Sesshomaru.

Kyo follows after her as they all slowly descend the volcanic mountain. Kagome smiles to herself the whole way down, and Kyo stares at her quickly every few seconds to make sure he hasn't been left behind. The moment that they leave the mountains a familiar scent hits the roof of Kagome's mouth. She almost gasps in disbelief, but decides not to.

It isn't long before the trio reaches the beginning of the field where Kagome is to train. Suddenly Sesshomaru stops and glares back at Kagome.

"How long have you known?" He asks her with rage clearly in his voice.

"Since just after we left the mountains." Kagome responds knowing exactly what Sesshomaru is asking her about.

"Good, but next time inform me when you smell my little brother." Sesshomaru growls turning to look at the field ahead of him.

"Yes, master I will remember that for next time." Kagome says sadly to herself.

"What's going on?" Kyo whispers reminding Kagome that there is someone else besides her and Sesshomaru in the field.

"InuYasha is here and Sesshomaru knows it now, but I've known for awhile now and he isn't pleased with me." Kagome explains to the human man.

"Aren't they brothers? Oh wait that's right they hate each other." Kyo answers himself before lightly pushing Kagome to move.

"Sesshomaru is leaving us behind." He explains quickly pointing to the demon already twenty yards into the field.

Kagome's heart sinks as they slowly get closer to the site where Kagome remembered leaving Rin and Jaken. InuYasha's scent is heavy in the air all around the area where the campsite is. Kagome looks up hopefully and sees InuYasha standing there with his arms crossed inside his sleeves.

"InuYasha!" she squeals breaking away from Kyo's side to rush towards InuYasha.

Sesshomaru tries to grab her sleeve, but Kagome flies past him and embraces InuYasha so hard he gasps for breath momentarily. InuYasha returns her hug before looking over her shoulder at Sesshomaru and Kyo.

"Hello Sesshomaru. You haven't been torturing Kagome this whole time have you? And who is that human one of her practice dummies?" InuYasha asks trying to pry Kagome off of him.

"The human came of his own accord and she has been in the mountains having the blade at her side forged for her." Sesshomaru answers glaring at his half-demon kin.

"The human has a name! It's Kyo." Kyo yells but no one takes any notice of his words.

"I'm fine, InuYasha. Really I've been great up till now and I'm going to start my true training today." Kagome says excitedly, finally releasing InuYasha.

"That's great Kagome. I just didn't want you to wind up hurt." InuYasha says looking into Kagome's amber eyes.

"Why would you care? I thought you liked Yumiki or are you still hung up on Kikyo, because that's what you told Sora?" Kagome yells at InuYasha; turning away from him and pouting to herself.

"Sora likes Seimei, Kagome. After you left she wouldn't even look in my direction. Also she told us her real name right after you left. She is very pretty but she isn't you, Kagome. And I know I need to forget Kikyo." InuYasha explains grabbing Kagome's shoulders and forcing her to turn around and face him.

"Alright but you need to go, InuYasha. I need to start training and Sesshomaru will surely slay you if you remain much longer." Kagome explains pulling herself free from InuYasha's grasp.

"Okay, Kagome I will leave for you, but return soon." InuYasha demands before racing away back towards Miroku and Sango's home.

"Good, now let's begin on your training." Sesshomaru says behind Kagome as her draws Tokijin from its sheath.

"Alright! I'm ready." Kagome answers pulling her blade from its sheath as well and pointing it at Sesshomaru.

Author's Note:

Okay so I got this chapter up much faster than the last one. I didn't have any homework so I stole the time for writing. Enjoy this chapter because I don't know when I'll be able to write the next one.


	9. Chapter 9

The perfect job for me must be hands on and fun

Strike!

Lightening danced out of the tip of Sesshomaru's blade. Kagome dodges it quickly before trying to release her own attack against him. She swings the blade but nothing emerges from it. She stares at it sadly before getting hit by another of Sesshomaru's attacks.

"Don't kill her!" Kyo shouts from the sidelines.

"She'll live and she will learn an attack today." Sesshomaru growls, staring at the place where his attack hit a young cat demon girl.

Kagome stands there with her blade placed protectively in front of her. Sesshomaru smiles before charging at her. Kagome brings up her blade again, and holds it steady until Sesshomaru is within range, then she swings it violently. Sesshomaru gasps in pain as the blade sinks into his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asks unable to bring herself to remove the blade.

"Don't let your guard down." Sesshomaru hisses revealing armor where the blade hit.

Kagome gasps as pure power from Tokijin hits her full force. She quickly shakes it off and stands again forcing all of her energy into the blade in her now bleeding hands. Power dances along the blade until Kagome looks at Sesshomaru and swings the blade. The power shoots off of the tip of the blade and slams into the demon man.

"I hope you're ready for another attack." Kagome screams flinging her blade back so that she can charge at him.

Sesshomaru looks at the crack in his armor, and thinks nothing of it until a great pain shoots through his body. He looks up as he hears the voice of his apprentice and sees her coming in for a second brutal assault. He tries to make her stop but he can't get enough breath to speak.

Kagome turns the sharp blade away from Sesshomaru, and slams the blunt side of the sword right into his chest.

"Stop!" Come the words from Sesshomaru, too late to stop the girl from hitting him.

Kagome stares in horror as her master slams into the ground, and a second crack appears on his armor. She sheaths her blade and grabs Sesshomaru off the ground, her blood seeping into his hair.

"Good job. My warning came too late though and now I'm even worse off than after that first attack of yours." Sesshomaru murmurs holding his side while shielding the cracks from her eyes.

"I'm sorry master. I shouldn't have attacked again." Kagome says trying to apologize quickly before Sesshomaru comes up with a reason to blame himself.

"What did you do to Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken growls charging forward and shoving Kagome to the side.

"We were doing some battle training and I was beat. Kagome's attacks don't leave flesh wounds, they leave internal ones instead." Sesshomaru moans, slowly sitting up to face his apprentice.

"Miss Kagome, you're really strong if you can beat Lord Sesshomaru." Rin comments, appearing at the cat demon girl's side.

"Don't praise her, Rin. She could have killed our lord." Jaken snaps trying to force Sesshomaru to lie down again.

"Go ahead and praise her, Rin. Kagome did a fine job and I'm proud to call her my apprentice." Sesshomaru says looking at Kagome with pride burning in his eyes.

"But Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken mumbles trying to prove that Kagome had done something wrong.

"Don't speak!" Sesshomaru snaps ignoring Jaken's protests about Kagome. He then quickly brings himself to his feet.

Kagome watches him stand up before she dares get close again. Jaken glares at her, and sniffs his displeasure of the arrangement loudly. Sesshomaru ignores the goblin and turns his attention to Kagome instead.

"Why am I training you again? All you need is that blade and a target to swing it at. I fear for anyone who meets you in battle." Sesshomaru comments looking at the girl before him.

"Nonsense, I need you to teach me." Kagome comments as she looks away from her master.

"You're going back to InuYasha tomorrow whether you want to or not. I will not train you any further than I already have." Sesshomaru says turning away from Kagome and walking towards their campsite.

Kagome follows after him sad that she has to leave yet at the same time she is happy because she can see InuYasha again. She smiles to herself as Kyo appears at her side. He looks over at her and can't help but be happy for the girl beside him. She suddenly looks at him and he looks away trying to pretend he wasn't staring at her. Kagome smiles at him then continues to follow Sesshomaru.

--

InuYasha looks at the sky and sighs again. Miroku reaches over the table and slaps the half-demon's head. InuYasha glares at him and holds his head where the monk slapped him.

"What was that for?" He snaps. Miroku looks at him angrily but then he smiles slightly.

"Stop sighing. You're bringing down everyone's spirits with your constant sadness." Miroku snaps politely.

"Fine I'll stop but you have to stop hitting me all the time." InuYasha growls before looking outside again.

"Agreed but you must stop thinking of her or you'll go crazy." Miroku warns the man across the table from him.

"Fine. Would you stop lecturing me now?" InuYasha demands glaring at the monk again.

--

Kagome wakes up the moment the sun touches her skin. Sesshomaru doesn't even stir as she rises to her feet. Kyo lies on the ground silently snoring, and Kagome can't bring herself to wake him up.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I'll have to leave you behind." Kagome whispers before silently walking away from the sleeping group. After she is far enough away she begins to run towards the sun.

She takes a deep breath of the morning air as she runs, and then she closes her eyes and follows her instincts until she reaches the door of the household of her friends.

"Here it goes." She says silently to herself before reaching to knock on the door.

Author's Note:

Okay like I said I hope you enjoyed that last chapter for awhile. I've actually been writing this one ever since then. I'm once again making it up as I go. Seems to be working actually but I would like some thought so I'll be thinking over the next chapter for awhile. Don't worry I think a lot so it will be up in no time.


	10. Chapter 10

The perfect job for me must be hands on and fun

What's wrong with me?

A hand slaps across Kagome's mouth and an arm wraps around her waist. She feels whoever it is pulling her slowly away from the house.

"Don't worry." Hisses the voice of Chikaramaru, and Kagome shivers at the sound of his voice.

"Leave me alone." She mutters through his hand. Slowly he removes his hand from her mouth but he keeps his arm firmly around her waist.

"I wish I could Kagome, but I told you I fell in love with you that day." Chikaramaru explains pulling her in closer with his other arm.

"Well go find someone else to fall in love with. I'm not available, anymore." Kagome hisses trying to break free of his grasp.

"I know yet I can't help myself. You know I think I spent too much time in Kyo's body. I'm way too nice. If I were still my old self I would have taken you without hesitation and forced you to love me." He growls at himself.

"What do you mean? Right now you're holding me against my will and you won't leave me alone." Kagome yells at him before realizing she isn't that far away from the house.

"I can't bring myself to take you away from here. I knew I shouldn't have entered his body. Next time you see him tell him he's too nice to have you. He wants you as well. Must be nice to have so many guys in love with you." Chikaramaru purrs into her ear before disappearing.

Kagome drops to the ground and looks back over her shoulder where Chikaramaru was just standing. She slowly stands up again and moves towards the door once again. She looks over her shoulder cautiously before knocking.

"Who is it?" Miroku asks peeking through the slit in the doorway.

"Honestly, Miroku you can see who it is." Kagome says angrily before smiling at him sweetly.

Slowly the door opens and instead of Miroku, InuYasha bursts through the opening to greet Kagome. Quickly he wraps his arms around her, while pressing her arms against her sides.

"I missed you." He says even though Kagome knows that she saw him just yesterday.

"Its' only been a day InuYasha, now let go of me please." Kagome explains politely while trying to break free from his grasp.

"I know but it seems like forever." He says a little too cheerfully for Kagome's liking.

"What's up with you? You seem a little too cheery to be InuYasha." Kagome inquires backing away from him slowly.

"I thought that maybe if I was in his body you'd be more open to my love." Chikaramaru says slowly morphing back into his original form.

"Where am I?" Kagome asks fear ringing in her voice.

"I was wrong I was able to take you away and you didn't even notice it." Chikaramaru boasted proudly changing the world to his cave. Kagome's eyes grew huge with horror.

"When and how?" She stutters as she slowly turns taking in all she sees.

"When I hugged you and the same way I did last time. Please Kagome don't turn me down this time. Can't you tell how much I love you?" Chikaramaru asks pleadingly to her.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay here. I just don't feel the same way, Chikaramaru." Kagome explains trying not to hurt his feelings. He looks at her sadly before an old evil grin spreads across his face.

"You will not leave here unless you kill me. You and I will be together." He hisses slowly morphing into a sinister looking black cat demon form.

Kagome stares at him with horror burning in her eyes. His amber eyes disappear as red over powers the lighter color. She can't help but stare into the now blood red eyes before noticing something beneath Chikaramaru.

A small opening stands between his legs, but Kagome knows she won't be able to reach it before he captures her.

"Transform!" Hisses the voice of the cat demon. Kagome turns her attention back to him before she acts.

"Fine, but this time I'll feel no regret as my claws sink into your skin and kill you." Kagome hisses her anger burning deep inside her. Slowly it rises to the surface and she transforms into a much smaller black cat demon.

"I hope you're ready to become mine." Chikaramaru purrs before Kagome slashes her unsheathed claws across his face.

"I hope you're ready to die." She growls slashing at his side this time. Her claws hit their mark but suddenly pain surges through her neck.

Kagome looks back into the eyes of Chikaramaru as his teeth sink further into her skin. She nips his ear forcing him to release her neck from his grasp. Then she shoots forward and catches his throat in her teeth. Chikaramaru howls in pain before looking down at her with pleasure in his eyes.

Kagome slowly releases his neck as his blood seeps into her mouth. Her vision momentarily goes dark before returning. He looks at her with hate burning in his eyes along with concern.

"My blood can kill you just like yours can kill me. Why do you think I didn't bite down that hard? I can't risk killing myself or you killing yourself. Don't try that again or you may die." Chikaramaru explains as Kagome's vision slowly returns to normal.

"Dying would be better than being with you." Kagome hisses charging at Chikaramaru. He braces for her attack but instead of slamming into him she jumps over him onto his back.

She sinks her claws into his back as he tries to dislodge her. Chikaramaru hisses in pain as a drop of Kagome's blood from her neck drips onto him.

'_That's it! If I can get enough of my blood into his blood he'll die, and since my healing abilities only work when I'm in human form he'll remain dead._' Kagome thinks to herself happily. Slowly she removes one of her paws from his back and puts it on her neck. She sinks her claws into her own flesh and pulls her claws down her neck ripping it open.

Blood rolls off of her neck and onto Chikaramaru's flesh. Kagome scratches open his back with her bloody claws and he howls in pain as their blood mixes together. She holds on tight as more of her blood pours onto his back and into his own blood stream.

"Get off of me!" Chikaramaru howls rolling onto his side and knocking Kagome loose. She falls to the ground woozy from the loss of so much blood.

Chikaramaru rolls around on the floor in pain as Kagome's venomous blood runs through his system. Kagome watches through hazy eyes as she slowly transforms back into a human. Her vision fades before she sees if Chikaramaru actually dies or not. She sinks to the ground grasping her neck before flopping onto her side and lying there unconscious.

Chikaramaru looks over at her as he slips back into his human form. He attempts to reach her before he dies but his legs give out and he collapses just out of reach of Kagome.

"No it can't end this way. I won't die thi…" His sentence is cut short as he blacks out.

Author's Note:

Alright I know it's pretty obvious what will happen to Chikaramaru but you know I can still change it so that he makes it. I don't know I've kind of run out of ideas as to where this story is going. I think I just randomly make it up as I go now. Oh well kind of exciting that way. Glad I got this update finished. Enjoy until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

The perfect job for me must be hands on and fun

Girl of the Mountains

Kagome slowly opens her eyes and gazes at her one hand, which is extended in front of her. She moves her fingers to see Chikaramaru lying on the floor reaching for her hand. Quickly she pulls her arm in close to her body. Then she moves her other hand which is still firmly plastered to her neck.

Kagome raises her head from the floor and feels the dried blood cracking like face paint after it's been on too long. She removes her hand and stares at the dried blood on it. There is a small spot in the center of her hand where the blood appears to still be fresh. She touches her neck with her other hand to discover it is still bleeding slightly.

Kagome's attention suddenly snaps to Chikaramaru again. His eyes are glazed over and she notices that he is rapidly turning into a skeleton before her very eyes. She watches him decompose before deciding to leave the cavern. Slowly she tries to stand but discovers that her ankle must have been broken when Chikaramaru slammed her to the ground. She shrugs it off and continues to limp out of the cave.

Kagome blinks as the sunlight burns at her sensitive eyes. Her eyes adjust quickly and she continues to limp off in the direction that she thinks Miroku's house is located. Suddenly she feels blood seeping down her neck from her wound and quickly her hand flies to the open wound.

"Why did I do that, and was it worth it just to kill Chikaramaru?" Kagome asks herself, thinking back to the battle when she tore open her neck just to kill him.

"I suppose if it means he won't be bothering me anymore then it was more than worth it." Kagome mumbles to herself.

A pair of lime green eyes follows the movements of a girl limping along slowly below. Bright red hair pours over the shoulders of the figure as they intently watch the black haired girl. Suddenly the girl collapses to the ground and the green eyed being can't help but investigate.

Kagome lies on the ground weak from the recent battle even though she rested right after it. She then recalls she has no idea how long she was out before consciousness returned to her. A sudden thud grabs her thoughts back to her current situation. She tries to glance back over her shoulder but is unsuccessful.

"What happened to you, anyways?" asks the figure in a tone that doesn't give Kagome any hint as to the gender of the thing.

"Battles are tough on those who don't participate in them often." Kagome replies trying to sound confident as she lies on the ground.

"I wouldn't know. I battle for my life every day, but it does seem that you wouldn't be one to fight often, cat demon." The figure says this time sounding very feminine.

"Never been much of a fan of demons. My father was a demon yet I have no physical characteristics of a demon. Only my abilities give away the fact that I'm not entirely human." The girl continues as she moves around into Kagome's vision.

"I've nothing again half-demon just so we're clear on that right now." Kagome explains while staring at the girl.

She was right that she had no resemblance to a demon by any means. Kagome stares at the lime colored eyes that are focused on her and the bright red hair that it covering the female's bare chest.

"Something wrong?" asks the half-demon girl, before she realizes that she is half-naked.

"Sorry I'm not usually in the presence of others so I don't wear a top." She explains pulling an animal pelt from a bag at her side. She wraps it around herself and ties it before removing her hair from underneath it.

Kagome stares at the pelts that are the only clothing the girl has on her body. Both appear to be that of an arctic fox or some other white furred mountain critter. The girl suddenly appears at Kagome's side and begins to lift her off of the ground.

"Come now. I can't just leave you here on the ground like this. I'll take you home. Which way is it?" The female figure asks while supporting Kagome's weight.

"It's in the West that's about all I can tell you. You wouldn't know who Miroku was and you certainly wouldn't know where he lived." Kagome explains trying to shift her weight off of the girl.

"Don't be so sure about that. Met the guy once and he felt the need to show me where he lived. I left straight after he showed me his house. I like his wife, Sango though. Very nice woman, almost too nice for him to have." The girl comments while shifting Kagome's weight back to herself and starting to move them.

"So what's your name anyways?" The girl asks after they are out of the mountains. Kagome stares at her briefly, because all the way through the mountains neither of them had spoken a word.

"I'm Kagome. What about you? What's your name?" Kagome asks realizing finally she never knew the girl's name.

"They call me Arisa. Well that's the name my father gave me anyways." Arisa says almost grudgingly.

"Who was your father, and why do you hate him so?" Kagome asks without even thinking.

"I never bothered to remember his name. All I know is that he was a cat demon and not a very pleasant one for that matter. I was shocked when I found out we were both living here in the mountains." Arisa says shaking her head in disgust.

"Chikaramaru." Kagome whispers under her breath.

"How did you know his name?" Arisa asks staring at Kagome in disbelief.

"He had a weird fascination for me but I'm taken and he didn't get that." Kagome explains not even processing the part about Arisa being Chikaramaru's daughter.

"Wait! Chikaramaru was your father!" Kagome asks in surprise, quickly removing herself from Arisa.

"Was? I thought he was still alive." Arisa says staring at Kagome strangely.

"He was until a little while ago. I killed him because he gave me no choice." Kagome says hesitantly.

"Thank you so much." Arisa says joyfully before leaping onto Kagome and giving her a hug.

"Uh…You're Welcome." Kagome says a little shocked by Arisa's reaction.

"Well we better get you back home, Kagome." Arisa says removing herself from Kagome before taking on the girl's weight once more.

"I hope you're ready for a good run." Arisa says grabbing onto Kagome's side tightly before racing off towards the West.

--

InuYasha was mumbling under his breath again how Kagome wasn't home yet and about the strange man he had seen with her had shown up at the door with no explanation as to the whereabouts of the demon girl.

"Stop mopping InuYasha and go find her already." Miroku yells at the grumbling man.

"Okay but if she comes back while I'm gone I'm blaming you, Miroku." InuYasha snaps rising to his feet to leave.

Miroku smiles happily to himself about finally being able to convince InuYasha to leave the house. Suddenly he hears a knock on the door and races to go get it.

"Who is it?" he asks peaking through the doorway space at the person outside.

"Damn you, Miroku. Why must you ask that question every time someone knocks on your door?" Arisa hisses at him while trying to support Kagome.

"If I didn't ask Arisa then some strange woman may come to my door and I might not be able to refuse her entrance." Miroku says sounding like his old lecherous self again.

"Ha, ha, very funny now let us in. Kagome may look light but after awhile she becomes a bit of a dead weight." Arisa comments lifting Kagome off of her shoulder before repositioning her.

"Hey I heard that." Kagome snaps glaring at the red haired girl.

"Kagome!" InuYasha says excitedly snatching the demon girl away from Arisa.

"I'm fine InuYasha. I just had another run in with a ghost from my past. I won and he won't be coming back anytime soon." Kagome explains not wanting to give out the full story.

"I'm just glad you're safe." InuYasha says pulling her into a hug. Arisa rolls her eyes before forcing her way into the house past the monk at the door.

Kagome forces her way out of InuYasha's grip before dragging herself in as well. InuYasha picks her up and carries her into the house much to Kagome's discomfort.

"I can walk you know. It's nothing more than a broken ankle." Kagome says nonchalantly.

"Then you shouldn't use it to walk on. You don't want to make it worse." InuYasha explains setting her down at the table beside Arisa.

"It's so nice to see you and Arisa again, Kagome. We've all been worried sick about you ever since you left for your training. Of course Kyo didn't help the situation when he arrived here and asked if you were here. When he said you had left without him and then you weren't here either we all panicked." Sango explains while resting her hand on her swollen belly.

Arisa stares at the once demon slayer woman before shifting her attention around the table. Kagome watches her with interest before she decides to tell the girl who everyone is at the table.

"You know Sango, of course, the man on her right is Seimei. Next to him is Sora then Kyo. Shippo is beside him then you and me before we get around to InuYasha then, of course, Miroku." Kagome explains passing her finger around to everyone at the table.

"Thanks. I hope you don't mind if I stay awhile. I would like to make sure Kagome is okay before I return home." Arisa says dipping her head in respect.

"Stay as long as you please, Arisa. You are always welcome here as I'm sure you already know." Sango responses happily.

Arisa dips her head again before turning her attention back to Kagome. Kagome looks at her and soon they begin to talk. The room is filled with conversation as everyone begins their own little discussions.

Author's Note:

How do you like that? Chikaramaru's daughter is now friends with Kagome, but what's going to happen next? I'm not even sure I guess I'll just have to let my mind wander and besides I still need to get back to who Kagome ends up with. Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

Die Demon Spawn!

Arisa had slept in the same room as Kagome last night, much to Miroku's disappointment. The half-demon girl had made herself at home so fast that Kagome thought she was living there all along, instead of for only a day. Slowly Kagome wakes up to find that Arisa had left the room long ago. She gets up and dresses herself in her usual apparel; which is now her demon slayer outfit. Kagome exits her room to find Sora, Arisa, and Sango all at the table murmuring something to each other.

"I'm up!" Kagome says invitingly, but they take no notice of her.

"So which one will she choose? Seimei, Kyo, Koga, or InuYasha? It's really too bad about Ayame wanting to separate from Koga." Sango whispers silently to the other two.

"Seimei is mine! Then again he has always fancied her over me." Sora snarls defensively before sinking back shamefully from the conversation.

"Kyo and InuYasha are the main competitors for Kagome's heart if you ask me." Arisa announces loudly to the others.

"Having fun discussing my love life? And why haven't I heard this Koga and Seimei stuff before today?" Kagome screams her eyes welling up with tears.

"We meant no harm by it Kagome, and the Koga situation only came to our ears this morning. As for Seimei you've always known he liked you." Sango replies trying to hide her unborn child from Kagome's harsh voice.

"Where are the guys anyways?" Kagome snaps while glaring at the group of girls.

"Miroku took them into the woods to talk about something, and they haven't returned yet." Sora explains not daring to look at Kagome directly.

"I'm going to go find them." Kagome growls before turning to leave the home. Arisa jumps up and follows after Kagome as fast as she can. She catches up to Kagome at the door and grabs her wrist.

"I'll come with you!" She says happily while swinging open the door, and leading Kagome through it. Kagome reaches back and quickly shuts the door, as best as she can while being pulled away by Arisa.

Arisa and Kagome walk in silence through the woods, and Kagome tries to take in all the sights of the forest as Arisa leads her. She doesn't even think to scent for the guys as they walk, and soon she realizes that they are no longer in the woods. Kagome looks around and recognizes the area to be the edge of the land where Sesshomaru was training her.

"Arisa why are we here? The guys are in the woods not out here in the open." Kagome asks removing her wrist from Arisa's grasp. Arisa turns to face Kagome, with her claws extended she swipes and cuts open Kagome's side.

"Why did you do that? I thought we were friends?" Kagome exclaims grabbing the gaping wound in her side. Arisa smiles wickedly at her and slashes Kagome's other side open. An ear shattering scream emits from Kagome as more blood seeps from her body.

"I don't understand, Arisa!" Kagome yells grabbing her other side with her other hand.

"What is there to understand? You killed my father and now I'm going to kill you." Arisa snarls licking Kagome's blood from her claws slowly.

"I thought you hated your father, and how come you're not affected by my blood?" Kagome asks staring horrified at Arisa.

"How can any child truly hate their parents? I loved my father yet he ignored me because of you! As for your blood it can't kill everything you know. Besides I find it extremely delicious." Arisa hisses before slashing at Kagome's face. Blood seeps down Kagome's cheek, and the wound in her neck opens and begins to bleed once more.

"It's not my fault your father liked me. I can tell you now the feeling wasn't mutual." Kagome gasps trying not to faint.

"Oh you think so! My father knew exactly who he was going to fall for when he struck that deal with Shi no neko. Sure he didn't know that she would be a half-demon when they met but he loved you none the less. My mother died because of you and my father's demon heritage. He killed her the moment he found out about you. I was cast out of his den and forced to live in the mountains because I reminded him of my mother who he still loved slightly." Arisa explains while circling Kagome slowly and slashing open her flesh when she sees the most opportune moment.

"I had no idea, and I didn't willingly become a demon! Besides I wasn't even supposed to live through that bite." Kagome mumbles as her world begins to fade before her eyes.

"Exactly! You weren't supposed to live! Shi no neko had the most deadly bite yet you lived and when my father heard that there was a survivor he had to have them. Why did you live when all the others died?" Arisa sobs slashing open Kagome's other cheek.

"I wish I knew Arisa, but I don't!" Kagome attempts to explain as she slowly sinks to her knees.

"No matter! I'm going to do what Shi couldn't! I'm going to kill you! NOW DIE, KAGOME!" Arisa hisses aiming right for Kagome's exposed throat. Kagome leans back to try and avoid the blow but…

"What are you doing Arisa?" InuYasha snarls catching the half-demon girl's wrist before it could reach its mark.

"Returning the favor! She killed my father and should have died when Shi bit her." Arisa snarls glaring wickedly at InuYasha.

"No one hurts Kagome and get away with it while I'm around." InuYasha snarls returning her glare.

"InuYasha!" Kagome mumbles before collapsing to the ground.

"Kagome! Speak to me Kagome!" He yells releasing Arisa to catch Kagome.

"I fear you may be too late. I've made sure she wouldn't heal quickly. Demon powers are fantastic sometimes! Don't you agree InuYasha? Strange, though, how us half-demons heal so much faster than actual demons." Arisa comments looking at her claws nonchalantly.

"How dare you?! She trusted you and you try and kill her!" InuYasha snarls laying Kagome down gently on the ground.

"Oh, I assure you I didn't try to kill her, I did kill her. Her fate is sealed InuYasha. Kagome won't wake ever again." Arisa hisses before disappearing into thin air.

"No it can't be true! Kagome's alive and she will live. You hear me? She'll live!" InuYasha yells turning back to Kagome and picking her up once more. Blood seeps from every wound on her body and InuYasha pulls her close to him. Some of Kagome's blood drips onto InuYasha, but he pays it no heed.

"Come back Kagome don't you dare die on me!" InuYasha snarls at her trying to withhold the tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't worry InuYasha, I'm not dead yet." Kagome whispers as she attempts to open her eyes.

"What do you mean not yet? You're not going to die!" InuYasha yells at her.

"I fear I ma…" Kagome mumbles before she takes a slow deep breath, and starts coughing up blood.

"No, no, no! You're going to make it!" InuYasha says as tears slowly flow from his eyes into Kagome's wounds.

"InuYasha! I love you! I always have!" Kagome says a little louder and confidently.

"Oh Kagome! I l…I don't want you to die! Please stay with me." InuYasha pleads holding her close to his body.

"I will!" Kagome says opening her eyes slowly to look at him. InuYasha looks at Kagome's face to see the scratches healing before his very eyes.

"Kagome your face is healing!" He exclaims laying her down in the grass to wipe away any signs of the tears on his face.

"I know! I told you I would stay with you didn't I?" Kagome asks sitting up to look for herself at her healing wounds.

"Don't scare me like that, Stupid!" InuYasha snaps at her standing up quickly.

"You're the stupid one! Maybe I should die!" Kagome teases lying back down and closing her eyes.

"What?!" InuYasha snaps looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm just kidding InuYasha! I can't choose to die." Kagome says smiling at her and sitting back up to open her eyes again.

"Come on let's go back to Miroku and Sango's place." InuYasha suggests, standing up before turning to Kagome and offering to assist her up as well. She takes his hand and he pulls her up, and together they walk back to Miroku and Sango's place holding hands.

Author's Note:

I had thoughts on leaving this chapter off where she was practically dead, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I finished it on a happy note, but I'm still not done yet with this story. Also sorry it took so long. I kind of forgot I had started this story. I rediscovered it and brought it back. So now the story continues!


	13. Chapter 13

Dark Mind, Dark Times

Kagome starts limping almost immediately so InuYasha decides without her consent to carry her. Kagome doesn't mind though, because that was why she had started limping in the first place. As InuYasha cradles Kagome close to him she leans her head on his chest and closes her eyes. Before she knows it she is asleep in his arms.

InuYasha looks down at the now sleeping Kagome in his arms and can't help but kiss her forehead.

"Thanks InuYasha, I needed that." She murmurs without even opening her eyes. He smiles at her and begins to run back to Miroku's place. When they arrive Miroku answers the door as always.

"Who is it?" Miroku asks looking at the sleeping Kagome in InuYasha's arms.

"How did you get back here so fast? Or have I been gone that long?" InuYasha asks.

"If you would please strip the girl and leave her on the step I'd much appreciate it. I have a wife you know and she doesn't know about your secret girl deliveries that you make once a month." Miroku teases waiting for InuYasha to snap at him.

"Let me in you Lech! Besides Kagome is mine!" InuYasha snaps pulling her closer to him.

"Oh so now you've chosen which one you want! Good then you may come in but I still demand you leave her on the step naked." Miroku says smiling as he slides open the door.

"Ha, ha Miroku very funny, but I don't think you'd want someone taking advantage of you if you were just in a bloody battle to the death where you were the one losing." InuYasha says seriously stepping inside the home.

"So Arisa is still as evil as before, I was a little afraid at how kind she was being yesterday." Miroku comments following after InuYasha once he has shut the door.

"Still as evil? You mean you knew she was bad yet you let her in to your home." InuYasha snaps at the monk.

"People change as you well know InuYasha." Miroku points out.

"I guess you're right." InuYasha says taking Kagome to her room and laying her down on her sleeping bag.

"Thanks!" She mutters once again before falling into a deeper sleep. InuYasha looks over her wounds and notices that they are not healing as fast as they should. Also Kagome is still losing a lot of blood.

"Go get Kagome's medicine kit, Miroku. I need you to dress her wounds." InuYasha asks placing his hand on Kagome's cheek.

"That will involve disrobing her!" Miroku says excitedly.

"Don't you even dare!" InuYasha snaps standing up quickly and turning towards Miroku.

"I'm afraid this time I'm serious. I can't much treat her side wounds with her torn clothing over the sight of the cut." Miroku says turning toward InuYasha with the medicine kit in his hands.

"Fine but be careful and don't do anything perverted to her." InuYasha snarls sitting down a few feet away from Kagome.

Miroku grabs the torn fabric and rips it away from Kagome's clothing. He then cuts any stubborn pieces with his teeth. InuYasha stares at him in utter shock and confusion.

"I thought…" InuYasha snarls.

"I told you I couldn't do anything with the fabric in the way. Also I told you it had to be removed. You wanted to see her undressed didn't you, InuYasha?" Miroku asks not taking his eyes off the wounded girl.

"It's not like that!" InuYasha grumbles blushing as he turns away from Miroku.

"These wounds are terrible. I'm not sure even Kagome's medicine kit can help. Arisa cut her deep and since she was of the same blood type as Arisa, she won't heal." Miroku comments, dabbing at the wounds lightly with a piece of cotton.

"Same blood type? What do you mean by that Miroku?" InuYasha asks scooting in for a closer look.

"I'm thinking that Arisa may have been another that Shi bit. Her resemblance to Kagome was uncanny and they both have the same mannerisms and killer claws. Kagome and Arisa in a way are sisters." Miroku explains as he begins to bandage Kagome's wounds.

Blood soaks the bandages as fast as Miroku can put them on. He continues to wrap the girl up, but it continues to be an unwinnable battle. He gnashes his teeth together out of concern for the demon girl. '_At this rate she will surely die!_' Miroku thinks.

"InuYasha!" Kagome suddenly screams grabbing Miroku's cloak firmly.

"Save me! Arisa, she's going to kill me! I trusted her and now she's going to kill me! InuYasha! InuYasha! I need you! I don't want to die! I love you too much to die!" Kagome screams shaking Miroku uncontrollably.

"She must be reliving the event and what she wanted to say!" Miroku suggests as he is jerked back and forth.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screams one final time before collapsing back into her coma like state. Miroku sighs with relief until he realizes she still has a hold of him.

"Kagome!" InuYasha murmurs while trying to hold back his emotions.

'_All this time, I've been_ _thinking about Kikyo and how she died. I've been so caught up in her death that I didn't even see how much Kagome needed me. She's been trying to get my attention this whole time by flirting with other guys and leaving me to worry about her. Then when she needed me the most I wasn't around. I was off thinking about how much I missed Kikyo. I killed her, and I may have just killed Kagome. If Kagome dies I'll never forgive myself! For she stayed by me all this time and I've kissed her twice! It didn't seem to mean anything to me, but to her that was her assurance I still cared! Why didn't I see Arisa for who she really was?_' InuYasha thinks as he looks at the unconscious, Kagome.

"InuYasha! Her wounds won't heal! I can't do anything for her! Kagome must fight this on her own!" Miroku states before attempting to leave her side.

"Darn she still has a hold on my sleeves. InuYasha will you help me cut off my sleeves, because I do so hate to disturb her?" Miroku asks looking at the girl clutching his sleeves tightly.

"Sure." InuYasha says slashing the sleeves at Miroku's shoulder.

"Thanks." Miroku mumbles rubbing his arms at the blast of cool air on his exposed arms.

"Dinner!" Sora yells down the hall to the men.

"We should go! She won't go anywhere and even though her healing rate is slowed she will make it." Miroku assures InuYasha leading him away.

"You're right Miroku." InuYasha comments allowing himself to be led away, and as soon as they are gone Shippo slips into the room.

"Kagome!" Shippo says sadly to the nearly lifeless girl. She raises her hand and begins to pet his head.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me alone! She may come back!" Kagome mumbles so quiet that Shippo is almost sure that he imagined it. Until he hears her hand hit the ground, and looks at the sleeve that had been in it.

Shippo runs off to the dining room, leaving Kagome alone in her room.

"She spoke! She spoke to me!" He yells racing into the room out o breath.

"Who?" Sango asks holding her growing stomach.

"Kagome! She told me not to leave her because Arisa might come back. I don't think she even knew who she was talking to." Shippo mutters trying to catch his breath.

InuYasha looks at him in disbelief. He studies the young fox demon and notices for the first time that Shippo has grown at least seven centimeters since they arrived a month ago. Had he been growing all this time or had InuYasha just never taken the time to actually look at him?

"Let's eat!" Seimei squeals digging into the food after a brief prayer. Sora joins him along with Kyo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. InuYasha and Shippo sit down and begin to eat slowly.

"So what do you think Miroku? Will Kagome be okay?" Sango asks him with concern in both her voice and her eyes.

"I do but I'm sure the shock will keep her in her current state for a few months. Arisa did try to kill her and she almost succeeded in doing so. Kagome is mostly like reliving the event continuously in her mind which prevents her from awaking." Miroku explains between bites.

"So we won't be seeing her smiling face for awhile? That makes me sad." Sango says sadly.

"I'm going back to Totosai's tomorrow!" Kyo suddenly announces, trying to change the subject.

"You are? I thought you said you're training was done?" Sango asks looking at him confused.

"Well I still think I need to learn more! Besides I can always come back and check on her. I'll stay in touch, and you write me the day that baby is born!" Kyo demands looking proud of himself.

"We are also leaving!" Sora says grabbing Seimei's hand.

"What?" Miroku says shocked!

"Seimei and I need to start living our own lives and we can't do that here. This is your house not ours. So tomorrow we are leaving to find our own home." Sora explains grasping Seimei's hand tightly.

"It will be so lonely around here without you three." Sango comments with a smile.

"Yes, and it will be lonely without you around to talk to Sango." Sora says sadly.

"Enough with all this sad news! Let's talk about something happy for a change!" Miroku demands, beginning a whole new conversation.

InuYasha eats silently and stares blankly at the food on the table. His mind is far too occupied in worrying about Kagome to stay on topic. Miroku tries to pull him into the conversation a few times but fails.

'_Kagome! Will you ever wake up, and smile at me as you did before? I miss you so much and I don't want to think of spending months without you around. Please wake up soon!_' InuYasha thinks finishing his food and leaving the table to go and sit in Kagome's room.

He finds a comfy spot against the door and sits there watching her slightly breathing form. Soon his eyes grow heavy and he falls asleep.

Author's Note:

This was supposed to be the last chapter but I obviously couldn't bring myself to end it. I know it's been awhile but school, work, and other stuff kept me busy. Anyways I have left it at kind of a weird spot! Will Kagome die, will she ever wake up, why is InuYasha so oblivious, and most importantly what will Arisa do to exact her revenge? All these questions plus many more will be answered in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Wake up my princess

It had been months since that battle and Kagome still slept. InuYasha visited her everyday but he was starting to forget why he did. Kagome's smile was no longer in his memory let alone her voice or the color of her eyes. Sango's baby was due any day the excitement in the house was unimaginable. Kyo still came to visit sometimes and letters arrived at least every other week from Seimei and Sora. They were married now and were about to start their own family soon.

InuYasha enters Kagome's room once more and gazes at her sleeping form. Miroku's sleeves are still firmly held in her grasp. She hadn't said a word to anyone since that day and her voice was all but forgotten in the house.

"You know Sango is going to have her baby soon and she would love it if you could be there. But I suppose you won't wake and you probably don't even know that I'm talking to you. I miss you so much but I can't place why I do." InuYasha says bluntly looking out the window instead of at the girl.

Once again as it was with every day she said nothing and continued in her steady breathing. InuYasha slides open the door and slips out into the hall. A scream echoes down the hallway and InuYasha rushes to Sango and Miroku's room.

"The baby is coming!" Miroku stammers so excited that it is amazing he could even form a sentence. Sango lies on the floor in what appears to be excruciating pain so InuYasha goes to her aide.

"Did you already summon a doctor?" InuYasha asks her knowing that no one here could do any good in the delivery. Sango nods and InuYasha hears a knock on the front door.

He rushes to the door opens it and lets in the strange person. The smell of medicinal herbs clings to their very being and he escorts them to Sango. Everyone is shooed out of the room so that Sango can be alone and maybe breathe. Miroku freaks out even more once he is separated from Sango. InuYasha sits down on the floor and Shippo plants himself next to the man clad in red.

Shippo now reaches InuYasha's shoulder with ease! When had the boy gotten so tall? InuYasha couldn't believe how fast kids grew these days.

In all of the excitement down the hall no one heard a window break from a room with a girl who wasn't even conscious. A figure slips into her room and slinks over to the sleeping form.

"Looks like I came at just the right time. They're all too busy with the baby coming to even notice that I have come back to finish what I started all those months ago." Whispers the voice of Arisa. She lowers herself down to the floor and leans over the girl named Kagome.

"This time I'll make sure you die! Not that you have much choice you're practically dead already." Arisa hisses unsheathing her claws slowly.

Suddenly Kagome's eyes snap open and she shoves Arisa off of her. The cat demon girl looks surprisingly at the one she thought for basically dead. Kagome glares at Arisa and tries to speak but months of no use have taken her voice from her. She slowly brings herself to a standing position and glares at Arisa.

"So you are alive! Good I do so hate to kill a corpse!" Arisa hisses slashing at Kagome. Kagome still weak from months of not doing anything but lying on the floor can't dodge the attack. Arisa's attack makes a direct hit to Kagome's chest.

The long haired girl lies on the floor once more unable to force herself to move at all. The other woman glares down at her ready to pounce and kill the vermin lying on the floor. Arisa places one foot on Kagome's chest and steps down hard. Cracks echo through the air menacingly, and a look of pure delight plays across Arisa's face.

Kagome attempts to howl in pain but nothing comes out of her mouth. Another forceful stomp lands on her fragile rib cage and more bones break like twigs underfoot. Again she attempts to try and cry out from the shear pain of her bones breaking but once again nothing emits from her mouth.

"Any last words before I break your soul and then snuff out your life? Oh wait that's right you can't talk anymore thanks to these past months where you never used your voice. I think one more blow ought to kill you." Arisa says maliciously as she lifts her foot as high as it can go.

"NO!" Screams Kagome barely forcing herself to roll out of the way of what would have been a fatal blow.

InuYasha bursts in after hearing Kagome's scream and attacks Arisa. Kagome blacks out due to her recent injuries. InuYasha manages to injure Arisa to a point where she can't move.

"Well should I kill you or let you suffer like Kagome had to?" InuYasha asks her unsheathing his claws some more.

"If you hadn't interrupted me last time she wouldn't have suffered so much. She would be dead! So it's your fault she's been laying here for months on end not mine." Arisa hisses clutching one of the many cuts on her body.

"Your trickery won't fool me this time. I know that it was you who inflicted all those wounds on Kagome and she doesn't deserve to die for killing Chikaramaru. But maybe for trying to kill her you do." InuYasha snarls slashing open her face.

"Then kill me before I heal and kill you instead along with that stupid girl." Arisa hisses letting the blood drizzle down her face.

"Fine!" InuYasha yells before dealing the fatal blow. Arisa falls to the floor dead. InuYasha glares down at her making sure she actually is dead. When he sees she is no longer breathing he decides it's over with.

"Kagome now she can't hurt you." InuYasha says turning his gaze to the unconscious Kagome.

As he watches all her wounds heal quickly as if they had been waiting for Arisa's death. Kagome's eyes snap open and she sits up quickly.

"InuYasha!" She says almost confusedly. She looks at him then to the dead girl on the floor.

"She's dead!" Kagome announces as Shippo, Kirara, Miroku and Sango appear in the doorway.

"This truly is a joyous day." Miroku comments looking to the baby in Sango's arms.

"Sango you had your baby!" Kagome squeals before sliding over to inspect the new born.

"Yes it's a girl and we named her Haruhi!" Sango says proudly allowing Kagome to hold the small child.

"Haruhi! What a pretty name!" Kagome says cradling the child lovingly.

"So InuYasha when are we getting married and starting a family?" Kagome says never taking her eyes off of the baby in her arms.

"Well anytime… wait what?" InuYasha snaps in surprise.

"You said you loved me and I love you so we have to get married sometime. I don't care if we ever have kids but I do want to marry you." Kagome says finally looking at him in the eye.

"Well I suppose that we could get married but it will have to wait for a few more months because I need that time to be alone with you." InuYasha says looking Kagome directly in the eye.

"I'd like that a lot! So when do we leave for this trip?" Kagome asks handing Haruhi back to Sango.

"You should leave tomorrow!" Miroku, Shippo and Sango all say together.

"That good with you InuYasha?" Kagome asks standing up to look at InuYasha better.

"Yeah!" He says plainly while looking Kagome over to make sure she's okay. She rushes forward and kisses him and he returns the kiss.

They part and Kagome laughs slightly. InuYasha looks at her quizzically but decides not to ask her what could possibly be funny about a kiss. That night everyone ate together at the table for one final time before the lovers left the next day. Shippo looks teary eyed but never voices his concerns for them. He is way too old now to be such a baby about things. Sango and Miroku smile happily at one another and clutch hands under the table. Haruhi looks around inquiringly while Kirara sits beside her crib. Kagome and InuYasha keep looking at each other as slyly as possible but the other always catches the one. All is happy and good in the world now.

Author's Note:

Well that's the end! I didn't want to leave it off that they left the house because that meant I'd have to continue and I'm done with this series. This way I leave it up to your imagination or if you want to continue off of it just tell me and I'll let you continue Kagome's and InuYasha's lives together. Demon and half-demon in love for all time! Well thanks for reading and I'll be writing other fanfics in the future but they probably won't be InuYasha ones.


End file.
